Dreams (sueños) de una chica falsa
by Your Beloved Murderer
Summary: Sueños o cosas que me pasen.


_**Desde hace ya algún tiempo se está hablando, investigando y desapareciendo, según parece, por culpa de los Creepypastas. La verdad no sé si será del todo real o una simple invención de alguien pero he decidido escribir aquí lo que me valla pasando relacionado a este tema ya que me anda atormentando y necesito una forma de descargar mi miedo referente a este tema.**_

_**Pueden dejarme comentarios o mensajes privados referente a este tema acá abajo y en mi cuenta. Si quieren compartir sus experiencias personales, me las dejan en privado y los pongo como anónimos.**_

_** Comencemos mis pequeños "aprendices" ...**_

_**Tema ©1**_

_**"Los sueños"**_

**Pues digamos que es una experiencia personal que he tenido hace poco y que me ha perturbado... demasiado.**

Me dormí a eso de las 12:40 y aquí empieza mi sueño. Me despierto y veo que mi madre está poniendo cosas en mi habitación como cajas, floreros, lámparas y demás cosas. No recueeo que me dice pero veo que alado de ella viene una chica con el pelo negro hasta los hombros pero no logro verle la cara. Parpadeo y veo que la tele esta encendida, me pongo a jugar como con una tele pantalla plana que había por ahí y veo que esta puesto el Minecraft. Parpadeo y me pongo a ver la tele, no recuerdo que estaba dando pero creería que era sobre cosas paranormales, miro fijamente hasta que parpadeo y veo que la tele esta tapada por una sabana azul con flores amarillas, miro a mi alrededor y veo que las paredes de mi habitación que antes eran verdes y ahora están rojas y tanto los muebles como la puerta están negras. Miro mi mano y veo que en ella tengo mi celular, de pronto este empieza a vibrar como de llamada y yo atiendo y veo que me aparece un texto que se lee automáticamente por una voz tenebrosa:

_**Prestame mucha atención. Fija tu mirada en mi...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Yo dejo de mirar mi celular y veo que en la ventana que da enfrente mio hay una cara blanca, como si tuviera una media en la cabeza, a la que solo se le veía el contorno de los ojos, la nariz y la boca y veo como que mi vista hace un zoom como de las cámaras fotográficas y de pronto veo normal de nuevo y la cara no está. Miro que mi celular vibra de nuevo y contesto y aparece otro texto:

_**No debiste haber hecho eso... Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias...**_

_Apago el celular y digo "Estos chicos de hoy que se ponen a joder con los mensajes..." Y de pronto el celular se prende solo y aparece otro mensaje:_

**_Pasa la voz. Da gracias que solo hacemos esto._**

_Y todo empieza a temblar como si me tragaran las paredes, estas se desmoronan como naipes igual que el techo mientras yo me agarro con fuerza de las sábanas deseando que eso acabe, que solamente sea un sueño... Y me despierto tranquila. No salto de la cama ni nada, solamente abro los ojos cansada. Siento como un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo como si me hubieran estado sacudiendo y las manos entumecidas. Me pongo boca abajo y miro a la pared y veo como que el Jesucristo de mi pared esta corrido hacia el costado y hay como marcas de arañazos. Me doy la vuelta, alcanzo mi tablet y veo que son las 1:58. Me quedo un rato largo despierta hasta que logro dormirme para ir a las escuela._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ ®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©§§ΔΔ _

**_Nose que pudo significar este sueño ni quiero pensar que pudo ser, pero pienso y creo que esto era obra de The Observer y alguien más... _**

**_Gracias a cualquiera que haya leído o almenos haya hechado un pequeño vistazo. Como dije al principio esto es puro entretenimiento y si quieren pueden dejarme sus experiencias personales para ponerlas. Cometen aunque sea una carita feliz, critiquenme, diganme como escribir, que significo ese sueño, lo que sea..._**

**_Buen s Días/Noches/Tardes_**

**_Me despido con todos mis sobrenombres o como me gusta que me llamen: _****_Dark Ángelus, Your Beloved Murderer, Arlequín of the Shadows y Mysteria Mistery._**

_**" Today is a Good day to die, My Ángel "**_

_**" Sleeps and Happy "**_


End file.
